Not a Chance
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: Cute one shot. Blaze notices a change in Silver, so the best friends square off about his... unfortunate situation.


_This is a cute drabble I wrote, a prequel if you will to my story Sonic's Girl. Expect a few of these, they help the story make sense better. And... I'm one of those people who enjoys casual character interaction. x3 Anyway, I love Blaze's character, she was perfect for this. Blaze and Silver are supposed to be best friends, right? __Don't best friends spill to each other? Let me know what you think! Onward..._

**Not A Chance**

Blaze the cat was watching her partner in crime, walking the path they were on in this strange, clean and beautiful version of the planet they hailed from. 200 years from there, it would be a fiery wasteland. But as if it were humanely possible, something else was on her companions mind. How that could be was beyond her, but Silver had never been the easiest character to interpret. All she knew was, something was up. She could tell that with _ease_, by his lack of conversation and his zoning out. Being the conversationalist that he was, she hardly ever found him tight lipped. Something was _definitely_ up with Silver.

When she'd finally found him in the future, he'd barely said much to her. He had questioned her about their mission, wether it was right to go through with... but he never said why, or what made him second guess it. Also, instead of pursuing this supposed Iblis trigger, they were now hunting down Dr. Eggman's base upon Silver's request. What made him go from anxious to end this hell in the future, to reluctant to pull the mission off? It was very unlike him...

Her eyes kept falling to his form, quiet and thoughtful, utterly distracted as he was shining in the moonlight. _What was bugging him so bad? _She wanted to be in on it. It was driving her crazy. Finally, after more moments of silence, she couldn't keep it in anymore. She broke the silence.

"So... any particular reason why you've been acting so strange?"

Silver the hedgehog turned to his best friend, who's amber eyes were focused curiously on him while they walked. She stopped moving, and he slowly stopped with her. He looked nervous.

"Acting strange? ...Since when? I mean, we talked earlier..."

"Yeah, I mean since we met up. Something happened. You don't think I'm that dumb, do you? You never second guess any of your missions. Ever. You're always so sure of yourself. And by the beach, talking about the mission... well you really started having your doubts. _Something _got you down- so how about filling me in?" The lavender cat gave him an engaging eye, arms folded with a quirky grin on her face. He opened his mouth to respond. "Ah-Don't even! Don't say it's nothing, it's too late. I know, so don't bother. Fess up." He shut his mouth abruptly, face now consumed in pink.

"I'm only telling you this to shut you up." He teased. "No, you _are_ my best friend..."

"And you want me to promise not to tell anyone."

"_Especially_ that."

"Doesn't sound so hard, I've done it before. And who do I know here? Nobody. Now, mind bringing me up to date? Or do I have to torture it out of you?" She giggled at her friends apprehension.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Just-"

"No telling anyone!" She swore, holding up a hand of oath with a jeering grin.

"Exactly, I _mean_ it." he warned, before his expression softened. "And I, uh..." His smile was now meek, modest. "I met someone, Blaze...while I've been here. A girl." Blaze's eyes shot up at this, drinking in the shy expression on her friends face.

"Oh a girl, huh?" She chuckled, and his face rouged. "She have a name?"

"Amy." He rubbed the back of his head. "Amy Rose. She..._she_ was... I've _never_ met someone like her before."

"_Never_?"

"Not even close." Silver's face then exploded into a huge grin, tittering. "She was _crazy_."

"That's a good thing?" Blaze was evidently entertained by this idea. So _Silver_, straight backed, justice seeking, over worked Silver, finally loosened up and fell for someone... this was fantastic. Maybe just what he needed, to aid his incurable inclination to be a non-stop workaholic. He spent so much time being a hero back home, he had little room for anything else. Perhaps he'd finally allow himself some fun in his life, after his years of confinement from it. She was waiting patiently as he seemed to be mentally choosing his words.

"Yes...there's lots of great things about it, about _her_, she's _wonderful_, it's just... perhaps a _few_ hitches."

"Hitches?" Oh, this could be good. Or, you know, really _bad_, knowing Silver.

"Yup!" he shrugged before returning to his thoughts. His face bore the look of someone honoring something beautiful. "But... man, she was something else. She- ever get the feeling that you're, I don't know- _supposed_ to meet a person?"

"To be honest, no..." She confessed, never having fallen in love yet. "But I can _imagine_ it." Blaze insisted, finding this rare, new side to her friend to be quite adorable. Had she ever seen Silver so excited about something? She was anxious to hear what he'd say. "Why don't you tell me about her?" He seemed to perk up at this.

"Alright, well for starters... like I said, I felt that I was _supposed _to meet her. It's like she came out of nowhere, hugging me. She was the prettiest hedgehog I ever met, really! Dark green eyes. I've never seen a green like that before, _especially_ someone's eyes... She was always smiling, and holding my hand. She _loved_ my hair, my name, went flying with me using my powers- she wasn't even scared! In fact, she helped me take out some bots. A trained fighter, I could tell! She was super strong. I couldn't stay focused on the task, I wanted to help her and spend time with her in this new, awesome world. We talked for days..." His smile was whimsical, as he became caught up. "I bet I'll marry her, one day or another."

This made Blaze bark out an amused laugh, and Silver immediately seemed to snap out of his trance, blinking with colored cheeks.

"Typical Silver. _Always_ thinking ahead... sometimes a little too far, but that's doomed to be _your_ style. I was wondering when a girl was going to catch your eye. Both feet in, as usual. So... what's this hitch you were talking about? She sounds perfect from what you've said... at least, it doesn't sound like you see any wrong in her."

"Uh... I don't, it's just- there's a _couple_ bad things." At his hesitant look, she raised a brow.

"Only a couple bad things?" She smiled curiously. "Go on. Lets hear them then, Silver."

"OK...she's in love with someone else."

Blaze's eyes widened slightly, and her arms folded, gaze locked on her friend. Her expression read weary.

"That's a _bad_ start."

"Yeah..." He flinched, then looked at the ground, ears dropping. "Another thing. He's... sort of the guy we were sent here to kill."

Her eyes were now huge, and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"What?! Um... that explains a hell of a lot. Well... why I found _you_ the way I did. I'm guessing she never took it too well."

"Yyyeah, about that... she _may_ have caught me trying to kill him."

"_Oh_ my-_Jeez_, Silver, that's-"

"Look it's _beyond bad_, I know." he grumbled, running a hand through his quills. Blaze felt a sadness in her heart. She'd never seen her friend so happy... why did his happiness always have to be shrouded in hurt? She felt for him, felt angry that whatever good he came across always had a twist of irony. But... she kept these things in her mind. She liked to remain strong for him, because goodness knows he could go to mush when he wanted. (Regardless of what he'd insist otherwise).

"_Beyond_ bad? A tad more than a '_couple hitches'_, then." Blaze snorted, encouraging a slightly sour look from the love struck hedgehog beside her. He began to walk again, and she kept pace along side him.

"Beyond bad? Definitely." He frowned. "She was upset... er, _really_ upset! But... Blaze, the way she grabbed my _hand_..." He swooned, and Blaze hid her entertained smirk. "I couldn't even look her in the eye. She almost knocked me off the building... she was so embarrassed. Then she snatched me by the hand & abducted me!" Another sheepish smile escaped him as he admired the grass, somewhere else in his mind, and Blaze kept in a laugh. God, leave it to Silver to focus on the good. He was blessed, to have been born in such a dark world, and never corrupted. No matter what darkness overtook him, he always managed to find the bright side.

"Silver... you're _so_ naive."

"Yeah, yeah... I know." He blushed at her trademark description of him. "I just wish I'd known he was the guy she was looking for... still, I don't see what she thinks is so great about him." He grumbled, remembering how the blue hedgehog, Sonic, had tossed her a thank you over his shoulder before taking off. Some way to treat a lady who just saved your sorry hide...she was in _love_ with him. _The prettiest girl he'd ever seen!_ Didn't that guy care?

"Well, he's a _guy_. How would you know what a girl finds great about him? Maybe they have something special."

"_Special_? Pfft..." Silver scoffed. "Seriously, he barely noticed her. She was looking for him _everywhere_...he couldn't even give her the time of day. Not even after she saved his butt from me! Days, she searched for him. And he ditched her. Made me want to toss him around a bit _more_." He fumed, folding his arms. "If I see him again-"

"Chances are, fighting him won't get you in her good books. But no... you're right, he doesn't sound... well, if he barely noticed her, and _I'd_ been the one who spent all day looking for him... I'd start looking _else_where. But, that sounds typical girl to me." Blaze snickered. "They always go after the wrong ones."

"I say he's the wrong one! She went looking for him through a dessert and everything, he barely gives 5 words to her. Heck she thought I was _him_ when we first met, that's why we _did_." he pointed out, mind reliving her leaping at him in a tight embrace. She was so ashamed of nabbing him after, the first thing to happen between them before even a hi. How cute...

"That's really unfortunate, Silv." Blaze's steadfast gaze held the nighty sky. "She sounds great for you...another hedgehog, too! You don't see them every day. But it looks like she's caught up. Doesn't sound like you're getting this girl any time soon."

"Oh, I know." He laughed, and it was sad and despondent, his gaze distant. His mind flashed from Amy sitting next to him in the dessert, exploding into a cheery laugh- to her angry glare before she turned and walked away from him. "Always my luck, isn't it." He sighed with a smile, and Blaze eyed him suspiciously.

"...that's still not going to stop you... is it." Blaze's eyes were alight with an amusement that held some admiration. "That girl doesn't stand a chance now that you've got your eye on her." If there was anything she knew well about her best friend, it was how unstoppable he was from reaching his goals. He could be so stubborn, with his iron will. They met eyes, & Silver's newborn, dazzling smile tipped to the side. The blush crept along his cheeks again.

"Not a _chance_."

---

_Thanks for reading my fic, & don't forget to r&r. :3_


End file.
